The present invention relates to a device for coupling and uncoupling heald shafts to and respectively from a heald shaft drive having several shaft rods. The device includes a coupling part on the side of the shaft and a coupling part on the side of the shaft rods, a locking element which locks the coupling parts and a swivelling operating mechanism for the locking element.
In EP-A-407 334 is described an operating tool, in which members, which are disposed parallel to one another and swivel around a common axis of rotation, open the couplings and shaft rod, the coupling parts being retained in such a manner that the heald shaft can be automatically exchanged via a vertical movement. With this operating tool the fact that the heald shafts have varying levels because of the preparation of the warp is not taken into consideration, and this is a disadvantage.